All My Loving
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: Hetalia AU. It's the mid-1960's in America, and war is going on in Vietnam. Alfred receives notice that he is going to be drafted, but his English boyfriend can't accept this. USxUK, slight songfic to "All My Loving" by The Beatles, for Tahru.


**Author's Note:** Yay for more 1960's Hetalia!

So this is Hetalia AU, meaning no country personification. It is set in the mid 1960's during the Vietnam War, when many Americans were being drafted. The idea for this fanfiction was inspired mainly by the song "All My Loving" by The Beatles, and also inspired a bit by the film "Across The Universe", the part where Max gets drafted to be exact. Yes, lots of Beatles xD.

This fanfiction is dedicated to my amazing friend Tahru, who I absolutely adore roleplaying USxUK with! Hope you like it darling! And I hope all of you reading like it as well!

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,_  
_Tomorrow I'll miss you;_  
_Remember I'll always be true..._

"...you can't be serious."

Arthur Kirkland murmured as he read a certain piece of paper. It was a drafting paper, to be exact. It was not his, but his boyfriend's. Arthur must have read it over about ten times, desperately searching for some sort of mistake. There was no way that Alfred could be drafted. Why the hell would the American army want someone like him? Arthur also felt his anger and annoyance rising while he read this damned letter. He just wanted to destroy the letter - burn it, tear it to shreds, eat it! Anything to keep Alfred here with him...

"It's legit, Arty. I...went to the induction center today, actually." Alfred said in almost a whisper. He had received the letter a few weeks earlier, but he had been too scared to tell Arthur. He knew that his boyfriend would not like this situation at all, and it was obvious that he was right, based on Arthur's reaction. Arthur slammed the letter down on the kitchen table, eye locked on Alfred's.

"You went there already? Why the hell didn't you tell me, Alfred? We probably could have gotten you out of this!" Arthur screamed at the other. Alfred looked away shyly.

"I knew you'd get all mad like this. But...I want to go." Alfred mumbled very quietly. Arthur was silent for a long moment before he reacted to this. He grabbed Alfred's shoulders, forcing the other to look at him.

"Are you stupid, Alfred? Why the hell do you WANT to be drafted? Do you want to die or something? What about me? Do I mean ANYTHING to you?" Arthur yelled at the other, tears forming in his eyes a bit. Alfred just stared at the Englishman at this, not showing any reaction. After a brief period of silence, he pulled Arthur into a tight hug.

"It's just...I've always wanted to be a soldier. Ever since I was a little boy, I've always admired those men in uniform. They're like heroes...crushing all of the bad guys, keeping the innocent safe. I want to be like that too." Alfred said softly, smiling while he said this. Arthur did not see this the same, way and he shoved Alfred off him harshly.

"You're acting like this is some sort of comic book! This is real life, Alfred! This blasted country is shipping young men to fight in that fucking war, and they are dropping like flies! It'll be suicide if you go over there! Why can't you see that?" Arthur screamed at the other. Alfred lost his calm demeanor after hearing this, initiating yet another fight.

"No, why can't _you_ see, Arthur? YOU just don't get it! You'll never have to be drafted because you're not American. You'll never know what it's like to be a soldier for your country. You just...don't get it!" Alfred grew quiet at the last part. He knew that Arthur would probably never be a soldier, seeing as he left England to come live here. He was a college student, on top of that, meaning he had double the protection against drafting. Alfred thought about enrolling in college prior to this, since it would have kept him safe from drafting. But...college was just not for him. He barely made it through high school. He had originally planned to enlist in the army after high school, but then he met Arthur, and he got a bit...distracted, to say the least. The college student invited Alfred to live with him in his apartment, rent free and everything! And while Alfred was extremely grateful to Arthur, he could not help but fantasize about the idea of serving his country. There was just so much pride in it...he wanted to know and understand that sense of pride.

"You're right, I'll never be drafted. I'll never be a soldier. I'll never serve this country or my own. But you know what? At least I'll live!" Arthur paused, tears rushing down his face. "I...I just don't want you to die, Alfred!" He finally admitted, losing pretty much all of his anger in one moment. Alfred frowned after this, pulling his dear Arthur close to him. "Close your eyes..." He whispered softly in Arthur's ear. Arthur looked puzzled at this, but he did so anyway. Once his eyes were closed, Alfred gently pressed his lips against Arthur's, kissing him sweetly. Arthur kissed him back, though tears still ran down his face.

_And then while I'm away,_  
_I'll write home ev'ry day,_  
_And I'll send all my loving to you._

"Don't worry...I won't die. Because if I do die, I won't be able to see you again. And that would just be hell..." Alfred told the other, holding him tightly. "Y'know, I was actually planning to enlist right after high school. But then I met you...you changed everything, Arthur." He admitted.

"...why not keep the original plan? We can still get out of this, Alfred. You can come back to England with..." Arthur stopped when he noticed Alfred shaking his head.

"I can't do that. I have to go, Arthur. I just have to..." Alfred frowned while he said this, which caused Arthur to frown as well. An awkward period of silence passed before Arthur finally broke it. "I understand..." Alfred looked up, shocked at Arthur's words. A few minutes ago, Arthur had been screaming at him about how stupid he was being. And now...he understood? Alfred didn't bother questioning it, just happy that his boyfriend understood.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Alfred said, looking to the other with a small smile. Arthur smiled back for a moment, clearing his throat before he spoke again.

"But! There are some conditions." Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes after Arthur said this. He should have known better.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! Just shut up and listen!" Arthur snapped. Alfred chuckled a bit at this. Arthur had this weird sorta "mother-like" side to him. Arthur tended to nag and baby him, like a mother would. But Alfred didn't mind at all. He thought it was sort of sweet.

"Number One! You can NOT die!" Arthur began, Alfred nodding his head at this. "Don't worry about that one! Heroes don't die!" Alfred confidently stated.

"...I don't think being a 'hero' will prevent you from dying. I think you're just far too stubborn to die." Arthur muttered honsetly, which was incredibley true. Alfred did not like the sound of it though, and he crossed his arms, wearing a pout on his face.

"C'mon, Arty! We both know that I am the next Batman!" Alfred stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, Batman...anyway! Number Two! I want you to write me every day."

"...I'm gonna be a little busy. Y'know, kinda fighting a wa-"

"CLOSE to every day! I want to make sure that you're doing alright. You better brush your teeth while you're over there. And comb your hair, and-"

"I will, _Mummy._" Alfred joked around, which caused Arthur to pout. He always hated when Alfred called him "Mummy", since Alfred was also mocking his accent. But he still couldn't help but love the kid. He blushed before saying number three. "And most of all...don't forget to love me." At this one, Alfred laughed. Arthur looked to each other, a bit confused as to why he was laughing. Before Alfred responded, he pulled Arthur in for another sweet kiss.

"That'll never happen, Arthur. I'll always love you. And I'll send all my loving to you...only you." Alfred told Arthur, pressing his forehead against Arthur's.

"You better." Arthur stated simply, smiling at Alfred.

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing_  
_The lips I am missing_  
_And hope that my dreams will come true_  
_And then while I'm away_  
_I'll write home every day_  
_And I'll send all my loving to you..._

"Y'know, the uniform looks better on you than I thought it would."

Arthur said as he looked over Alfred, who was currently clad in his uniform. It was drafting day, and they were standing with all of the other recruits and their families. Mothers were clinging onto their "precious little boys", fathers were admiring their sons, girlfriends were kissing their boyfriends...and in the case of Alfred and Arthur, boyfriends were kissing their boyfriends.

"Really? Glad you think so! Do I look like G.I. Joe or what?" Alfred said, placing his hands on his hips.

"...not in the slightest. Bloody hell, Alfred, you can't even button it properly." Arthur then proceeded to fix the uniform, mainly people staring at them confused. There was a signal for all the soldiers to head in, as they were preparing to leave. Alfred looked over and sighed.

"I better go..." Arthur frowned at this, but he shook this off in a moment, giving Alfred a serious look.

"Now, let's repeat. What are you going to do?"

"Kick some major ass!"

"NO! I meant for me!"

"Oh! I'm not going to die, I'm gonna write home ALMOST everyday, and..." Alfred paused, giving Arthur a passionate kiss. The kiss caused many people to stare in shock, amazed that a homosexual had been drafted. "...send all my loving to you." He finished. Arthur smiled at this, ruffling Alfred's hair a bit.

"That's my little hero. Now get a move on! You don't want to be late!" Arthur was smiling while he said this, but he was in so much pain on the inside. Alfred was really going to fight...he still could not believe it. Part of him wanted to try and stop Alfred, but a larger part of him knew he had to let him go.

"Oh! Right!" Alfred started to scamper for his belongings, looking like a mess. Arthur chuckled at this. Maybe the army would kick him into shape a bit. Once he was slightly organized, Alfred leaned in for one final kiss. Once this was done, he saluted Arthur. Arthur saluted back.

"Make me proud." He told the American.

"I will." Alfred told the Englishman. The final call signal came, and Alfred jumped in suprise, hurrying off. He looked back to Arthur, giving him a quick wave. Arthur waved back, watching until he was out of sight.

"Make me proud..." He repeated to himself.

_All my loving, I will send to you_  
_All my loving, darling I'll be **true**_


End file.
